


Место службы изменить нельзя

by kaiender, Russian_Fic_Store



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Gen, Humor, ImpSec
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 10:57:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7219669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaiender/pseuds/kaiender, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Russian_Fic_Store/pseuds/Russian_Fic_Store
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Автор: Kai Ender</p><p>На фикатон по заявке - "типичная неделя жизни Байерли - городского бездельника и агента СБ".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Место службы изменить нельзя

Он никогда не стремился делать карьеру или служить в армии. Но в определенных обстоятельствах от определенных предложений не отказываются. Слабо утешало только то, что окружающие не видели изменения статуса и не знали, что записной бездельник Бай Форратьер вступил в ряды "честных тружеников". 

Первую неделю новая работа развлекала. Но в четверг леди Элис ждала стандартный отчет. Поэтому в среду, позавтракав, Бай разложил письменный прибор - хозяйка дворца заслуживала послания в лучшем классическом стиле - полюбовался фактурой бумаги и цветом чернил и каллиграфически вывел в последней трети листа: "среда: составлял отчет". 

Не форское это дело - бюрократия, понял Бай к ужину. Целый день мучений и краткие строчки результата. "Пятница: Эдвин Форвента получил чин капитана", "Четверг: заседание литературного клуба леди Форкерес", "Понедельник: лорд Форхалас прочел в клубе лекцию о вреде пьянства", "Воскресенье: столичная молодежь лечится по домам", "Вторник: со стапелей спущена новая яхта лорда Фордрозы"и "Суббота: капитан Форвента отмечал повышение". 

Он начертал и "навеки Ваш, Байерли Форратьер" в конце и "Прекраснейшей Леди" на конверте, но, кажется, это не сильно помогло. 

Леди Форпатрил, конечно же, ничего не сказала, но посмотрела так, что лорд Форратьер почувствовал себя молоденькой горничной, только что опрокинувшей кремовый торт на императорскую табуретку. 

"Милорд, - леди Элис спрятала сталь тона под мягким бархатом интонаций, - я согласна довольствоваться общими словами, поскольку лично мне не настолько интересны приключения юного шалопая. Но вот аналитики, и тем паче бухгалтеры, СБ вряд ли будут столь любезны. Напомню, что именно от них зависит ваш статус и ваше жалованье… Вы же не разочаруете меня?" - леди встала и подала руку для прощального поцелуя. 

Назавтра лорд Форпински решил тряхнуть стариной, отмечая первую седину и беса в ребре, так что караван-сарай гудел до сих пор. Бай лично приволок туда Айвена, чтоб обрадовать новостью о новом ухажере Таси Форвента, показать его и полюбоваться вытянувшейся физиономией кузена. Через час Айвен с трудом ворочал языком, но запивал он радость или горе, Бай деликатно не стал уточнять. Но под предлогом "помочь удержаться на ногах" не отказал себе в удовольствии облапать кузена в коридоре его дома и посмотреть, как стремительно может трезветь человек. Доставал ключи из кармана совершенно пьяный Айвен, а в замочную скважину попадал уже как бутылочное стеклышко: такой же зеленый и хрупкий, тронь - разлетится. Добрый Форратьер трогать не стал, помахал ручкой и отправился домой, в родную постельку 

Там-то его и поджидал сюрприз. Никто не предупреждал, а оказалось, что и у Форратьеров бывает совесть! Которая не пожелала спать спокойно после выговора леди Элис, а начала нудеть: "Отчет, отчет, отчет. Вот напишешь и можно баиньки…" И заткнулась только после бутылки коньяка, залакированного бокалом медовухи. 

Через три дня такого снотворного Бай решил попробовать другие способы - никакого же здоровья и всех достижений современной медицины не хватит, если столько пить! Не говоря уже о деньгах… Но назойливый комар зудел до рассвета, пока спички не упали из глаз на исчерканный листок, а Форратьер не отрубился за столом сном младенца. Наутро же не мог прочитать ни слова из вчерашних каракулей. 

Байерли Жерар Форратьер был очень ответственным человеком и намек понял. Вопреки сложившемуся имиджу, к каждому своему занятию он относился очень серьезно - будь то кутеж юных форов в караван-сарае, поддразнивание кузенов или же работа на СБ. 

Поэтому всю следующую неделю Бай старательно запоминал что, где, когда и с кем пил. И слушал злорадные комментарии внутреннего голоса каждый раз, когда уединялся с карандашом и бумагой, чтобы записать подробности. Ведь не может столичный фор просить чеки, чтобы составить карту напитков потом в спокойной домашней обстановке! 

Впрочем, титанический труд на десяток страниц леди Элис не оценила. Сказала, что ей важнее слухи и разговоры, а такие подробности заинтересуют разве что лорда Фораронберга. И что СБ не расщедрится на оплату его счетов, если вдруг милорд Форратьер именно на это надеялся, сочиняя подобный отчет. 

Со временем Бай все-таки научился писать отчеты и даже маскировать их под послания светской вежливости вроде "в родовом гнезде Форратьеров увядают розы и очередная графиня". И даже начал ловить себя на том, что, видя что-то любопытное, автоматически составляет в уме фразы для отчета. 

И чаще прочих там появлялась фраза "Ну кто же знал, при четырех тузах, что у него роял-флеш?!" и "Один раз сходил ва-банк - всю жизнь отрабатывать".


End file.
